Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!
Plot The episode begins with Chris McLean standing on the run down dock of Camp Wawanakwa, next to a new intern with a tropical drink. Shortly after, a giant octopus uses it's arm to destroy some of the dock, where the intern is standing. Chris does not seem to care about the incident. Next, all of the previous contestants, minus Blaineley, are shown in a yacht. Duncan and Gwen have continued their relationship, Izzy is hanging off a floater, Beth is still attracted to Justin, and Alejandro and Heather are dating, except Alejandro is inside the Dramabot. The boat passes the island, which annoys the contestants because they thought they were going to compete. Then, the camera shows another boat with the thirteen new contestants. Jo and Scott don't look happy. Dawn is meditating on a railing and talks to B, Mike and Zoey like each other and Sam always plays his handheld system. Anne Maria is standing on the boat, but Dakota pushes her out of the way, to get in front of the camera. Anne Maria angrily sprays her with hairspray. Staci also says something, but Anne Maria sprays her also. Chris blows up the boat, sending the campers into the water. Then it cuts to the new opening sequence. After the theme song, the contestants are shown to be in the water. Cameron can't swim so Lightning holds him up. Dakota manages to get inside a raft and is photographed by the paparazzi in a speed boat. Chris watches this on a monitor, annoyed. He gets Chef to place a sticky bomb on the boat. It shortly blows up, sending Dakota on top of Lightning and Cameron onto a rock. Staci is then shown in the water, but has problems swimming. As she goes underwater, Mike and Zoey quickly arrive for help. Before doing anything, the two have a conversation, but Staci pulls Mike underwater. Zoey goes underneath to help them both. Mike then appears in the confession cam, followed by Zoey. The next scene shows Jo reaching the shore and cheering for herself for being first. She then stops and notices Dawn meditating on a rock and holding a starfish, which annoys Jo. Shortly after, Brick crawls onto the shore. He is then shown in the confessional. Cameron then rises out of the water without moving, but is revealed to be standing on B's head. He is then shown in the confessional rubbing lotion on his hands and talking. He then sees a butterfly and fascinates over it, but when it lands on his head, it is revealed to be very strong and pulls on Cameron's head. The thirteen contestants, minus Sam, are then shown on the beach. Staci starts chattering, while the others are sitting. Mike then says something to either Dawn or Zoey as them three are sitting together, but stops when he sees Sam wash up on shore and cough out a fish. Sam is then shown in the confessional and starts to play his handheld console. Zoey is talking to Mike and Dawn, and Mike is staring at her romantically. Dawn then says something to Zoey, which makes her uncomfortable. Dawn then tries to read her palm, but she pulls away. Chris then announces something over the loudspeaker, and a weird creature is heard roaring and knocks down trees. The contestants panic and run. The scene then changes to somewhere in the forest. Jo and Lightning run to a finish line and begin to talk. Chris arrives in an ATV and starts talking. Then Scott and Brick arrive. B comes dashing in, but accidentally knocks down Brick. Cameron is revealed to be hanging on B's back. Zoey and Mike reach the finish line next, running out of breath. Dawn eventually makes it and stands next to Mike. This freaks him out and he walks over to Zoey. Dakota and Anne Maria arrive. Anne Maria sticks her tongue out at Dakota. Sam is seen crawling past the finish line, but then faints. Then Staci being the last to arrive says something, but faints on top of Sam. The teams are officially made, as Chris names the team of B, Dakota, Dawn, Lightning, Sam, Scott, Staci as the Toxic Rats and the team of Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike and Zoey as the Mutant Maggots. Characters NOTE: B appears in the episode but has no lines. Trivia *This is the first pilot episode of a season to feature an elimination. **Although Duncan quit Total Drama World Tour in the first episode, this is the first season to have a vote on the pilot. *This episode's cameo confirms that all of the original contestants survived the volcano eruption in Total Drama World Tour. *In the scene where Cameron is in the Confession Cam, he says the same thing he said during his audition. Gallery Anne attack Dakota.png|Anne Maria attacking Dakota with her hairspray. Anne attack Staci.png|Anne Maria attacking Staci with her hairspray Zoey flirting with Mike.png|Zoey asking Mike if he is excited to be on the show. TDRIpic2.png|Dakota being photographed in a raft. Tdroti9.png|The campers on the beach, before running away. Radioactiveisland.png|The campers are shown the current state of the island. TDRIpic1.png|Mike and Zoey hugging in fear. Zoey gushing over Mike.png|Zoey gushes over Mike in the confessional 455px-TDRIpic7.png|The log racing challenge. Ratsracing.jpg|The Toxic Rats, near the end of the log race. Ratsfinishfirst.png|The Rats win the race. ByeByeStaci.png|Staci is eliminated. 640px-ExCampersROTIHD-1-.png|Ezekiel, Heather, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, and Trent on the yacht. 640px-Oldcontestants1HD-1-.png|Duncan and Gwen make out while DJ, Leshawna, and Harold dance nearby. Eva watches with a blank stare. Category:Episodes